Robin (Dick Grayson)
Robin is the name given to Batman's most prominent sidekick . Dick Grayson Dick Grayson was Robin from 2007 when the series began,he was clad in Red,Green with a long Yellow cape,he was homosexual and was constantly mocked for it,despite always wanting to drive the Batmobilehe was always forced to drive his vehicle,despite it being green and red and having his insignia he hated the vehicle with a passion deeming it "a piece of crap".On one ocasion he got fed up of being poorly treated he left Batman and took bomb plans with him,he teamed up with The Joker,Two Face,The Penguin and Mr Freeze and became av villain under the name The Robin,he built the bomb but got discovered by Batman who in Robins absence had teamed up with Spiderman,despite Batman stopping the bomb he was shot by The Robin,however The Robin was no match for Spiderman who killed The Robin and tied up the other villains.In 2008 in the episode "Nightwing's Origin" he left to fight crime on his own under the name Nightwing,he was absent from the series till his return in 2010 in the episode Nightwing's Return where he returned to be Robin again,at first he was a far superior crime fighter then Batman,having better one liners and being invited to Justice League Poker Nights,however after a brawl with The Joker,Two Face,The Riddler,Killer Croc and Tim Drake he tripped and went back to his old inferior ways,in 2012 he got a new costume and haircut Tim Drake Tim Drake was Robin from 2008 till 2010,he was clad in Red and Black as opposed to Dick Grayson's Red,Yellow and Green,he was considerably younger then Dick Grayson and had a good friendship with Mutt Williams,he was a poor fighter in comparison with Batman but could hold his own in a fight,on one ocasion he beat up the Joker whilst he was pretending to be his babysitter,he like the previous Robi n was a homosexual and recieved an awful lot of mockerey from Batman as a result of it,after Dick Graysons return Robin became a villain and teamed up with The Joker,Two Face,The Riddler and Killer Croc,his plan was to kill Dick Grayson and take Batman as his own sidekick,however Dick Grayson took out Killer Croc,caused The Riddler to take out Two Face and Batman ripped out The Joker's heart,it is not revealed what happened to The Riddler however he is seen lying in a pool of blood and Batarangs,Robin attempts to attack Dick Grayson but trips and dies by his own blade and he has been absent from the series ever since Betty Quinzel She is Robin until she graduated from Robin Academy and became Batgirl II. Other identity's Nightwing Dick Grayson's Robin got tired of being poorly treated by Batman so he left in 2008 to become a crime figter named Nightwing,he was clad in blue and black,he had spikey hair and no cape,he worked at Wall Mart,he was absent from the series till 2010 when after running out of money he returned to be Robin again The Robin The Robin was Dick Grayson's short term as a villain,he was clad in black and teamed up with The Joker,Two Face,The Penguin and Mr Freeze,he built a bomb and managed to kill Batman,however the bomb was stopped and The Robin was killed at the hands of Spiderman.Batman survived. Appearence Dick Grayson had a red and green suit with a yellow cape and black gloves,after his re apearance in 2010 he stopped wearing gloves,in 2012 he got a new costume with the same colours and a shorter haircut ,Tim Drake wore red and black with a shorter black cape,both Robins wore a bright green mask Potrayers ForrestFire101, Mason Howerton (Craig), Chong Sablowski (Myles) DEATHS ''' '''Robin seems to die alot in the newer videos (in order of released film). DICK GRAYSON ROBIN Had a car thrown at him in "The Villians" He was avenged by Batman. '- Got violently slamed in the face by the Joker-"''Attack of the Joker"' '- Got violently thrown against a wall by Doctor Octopus then his head got ripped off his body- "Lego Batman, Spider - Man, & Chewbacca Movie"' '- Been shot several times in a fight with Batman with his own gun while trying to kill him and his new girlfriend- "Robin Gets Jealous"' '''Accidentally run over by Spiderman in "Lego Batman - The Sidecar"' Stabbed in the stomach by Batman in "Lego Batman - Kill Robin" Slapped in the face by Spiderman in "Lego Batman - The Robin" In "The Lego Batman and Indiana Jones Movie 2" he stepped on a panel that he was specifically told not to step on, and impaled by a spear that was activated by said panel. He was later stabbed by Irina Spalko (Said Indiana Jones, "He constantly keeps dying.") Either crushed by the moon or impaled by an icicle in "Lego Batman - New Sidekicks" His face was badly disfiured by Superman's laser eyes, causing Batman to think he was a zombie and shoot him in "The Lego Batman, Spiderman, and Superman. Category:Charecters Category:Lego Batman Category:The Bat Family Category:Gay Category:Sidekick